Chocolatecoffeeshipping
by Mayu280
Summary: Have you ever thought that a simple chocolate coffee could make such a strange interaction? Well, you should. 'Cause it does.


**Hello! This is the only chocolatecoffeeshipping (IrisxBarry) story on this site. I couldn't really help but making it diary-like and anime verse. They just look so cute together! And well, Iris loves calling her diary "Whatchamacallit" like I do sometimes. In here, Iris is 12 and so is Barry.**

**Well, enjoy. Because you have nothing else to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't flipping own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Have you ever thought that a simple chocolate coffee could make such a strange interaction? Well, you should. 'Cause it does._

* * *

_Iris's Dairy_

**_April 5_**Dear Whatchamacallit,

Today I was walking around Nimbasa Town drinking from my paper cup of chocolate coffee, until I suddenly bumped into this blonde boy who was talking on his phone. I accidentally spilled my coffee on him, even though it was a closed cup, and he got all red and mad.

_"Hey! Watch it! I'm gonna fine you for ruining my clothes!"_

I sweatdropped. Geez, what a kid. I just chuckled at his rash personality.

_"What're you laughing at?!"_

_"Geez, don't be such a kid. I'm sorry for spilling my coffee. But what can I do about it?"_

He then just stared at me surprised. It's like I said something no one else would say.

_"Well, I guess you could help me clean up."_

So I handed him some napkins.

_"You're welcome," I said_

He took them and I walked off. But the strangest part is that I could sense him staring at me as I left.

~Iris

* * *

**_June_**** 7**

Dear Whatchamacallit,

I met the boy again while strolling around Accumula Town. I sat on a bench and began reading my favorite book, How to Train Your Dragon Types.

He spotted me and approached me. He was accompanied by his Roserade, and he had a chocolate coffee in his hand.

_"Hey, you're that girl from Nimbasa Town, right?"_

I nodded. He held out his hand.

_"Well, I'm Barry. Didn't really get your name last time."_

_"Iris. The name's Iris."_

I shook his hand as I said my name. He sat down next to me.

_"I'm sorry I hadn't introduced myself properly. I was just a little shocked at your response. People usually get as hysterical as me and we begin to argue. But you stayed calm, like that was usual for you._"

I felt my cheeks burn up a little. I just shrugged.

_"If only you met my friends. They are a little on the loony side if you ask me," _I said.

_"I guess I wouldn't."_

Then I began to comment on his Roserade and he on my Axew. I then asked him,

_"What's your favorite type?"_

_"Flying types"_

I began to snicker and chuckle. And burst out laughing.

_"What? I'll fine you for laughing!"_

_"Geez! Don't be such a kid. It's just that Dragon types are WAY better."_

_"Oh, yeah?"_

_"Heck yes!"_

_"And what makes you say that?"_

_"Because I'm the Dragon type gym leader of the Opelucid Gym."_

_"I know that. But Flying types are better."_

I began to snicker again. He was getting on my nerves a bit, but it was quite a while since I talked to a kid actually my age and not older or younger.

_"Yeah, right. Dragon types are better. By a long shot."_

_"No, Flying types."_

_"Dragon types."_

_"Flying types."_

_"Dragon types"_

_"Flying types"_

_"Dragon"_

_"Flying"_

_"Dragon!"_

_"Flying!"_

And before neither of us noticed, we got into a huge argument and were butting our heads against each other. Maybe I'm not so calm.

_"Want to prove that Dragon types are better?"_

_"Fine! But only to make you see that Flying types are better."_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

So we got into a battle. I know, I know, where's this story going? Not much farther. Anyway, he showed some very good skills, not only with flying types but with grass types and fighting types as well. We were neck and neck until at the very last minute...

_"We tied?!"_

_"We tied?!"_

We freaking tied! I would've won, really, if he hadn't used Retaliate at the same time as I used Hyper Beam. Idiot.

_"Ready to admit that Flying types are better?"_

_"Pfft... You wish. Although that WAS quite a battle."_

_"Is that admitting I hear?"_

_"Yeah, right! Listen, that was a great battle. You really bring on the thunder just to prove yourself right. Maybe we can meet up sometime again. Drink some chocolate coffee?"_

He just stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. Was he blushing?

_"Sounds good."_

And I gave him my number. And I left. I really like that Barry guy. He seems like a good kid.

I wonder when we'll meet up next time. I just hope there's chocolate coffee.

~Iris

* * *

_Who would've thought a simple chocolate coffee could bring to people together? I did. Because it did._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really like chocolatecoffeeshipping. You can tell from my profile picture.**

**~Mayu**


End file.
